Do you wanna build a snowman?
by TheDarkestOfAllKnights
Summary: This a rewrite of the song Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? from the movie Frozen. It features Jack and he's singing to his sister about him being gone. It's basically after he becomes Jack Frost. Rated K for a mild depression theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?**

_A Rise Of The Guardians parody_

_Set after Jack has drowned and became Jack Frost._

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Jack says. He sees Emma in her room, curled in a ball crying on her bed, and knocks on her window. She doesn't even move, it's as if she didn't hear the knocking. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on go and play. Nobody sees you anymore. Go out the door, don't be sad cause I've gone away. I know we were best buddies, and now i'm gone. Oh man how i hate seeing you cry. Do you wanna build a snowman?". Jacks pushes his face against her window, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."<p>

"I'm sorry Jack," Emma whispers to herself.

Jack backs away from the window, hurt and confusion in his eyes. "But why?" And with those words he goes out into the forest and leaves her alone for the rest of that winter.

* * *

><p><em><strong> A couple winters later<strong>_

Jack sees Emma in her room again. She appears to have lost weight and has become paler. She's just sitting on the bed looking at the wall, all signs of any life is completely gone from her eyes. He knocks again on the window. She again appears to not have heard anything. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or go walk around the pond. I think your company is overdue," Jack goes to the pond and starts walking around it. He sees his reflection, "I've started talking to my reflection in the ice. Hang in there Jack!" He winks at it and flashes a small smile. He eventually goes back to her window and looks in again. "I know it's a little lonely, I'm lonely to. I'm counting these years tick by." He leaves the house and goes to the small town that is through the forest. He sees his mother and a stranger talking. Jack, being curious, goes and eavesdrops on their conversation.

"I'm worried about her. Ever since his death she's so secluded. She's grown so thin and refuses to eat sometimes. I think she blames herself for his death . No matter how many times I tell her it's not, she won't hear it," Jacks mother says burying her head in her hands. Jack flies back to his old house just in time to see Emma now curled up with her hands on her face, crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. If we didn't go to the pond, if I didn't try to skate, if we had known... You would still be here." Emma says to herself, believing that no one was seeing her. After that confession Jack, not knowing what to do since she can't see him, flies off. Bringing winter to the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple months laterright before the end of winter_**

Jack goes back to Emmas window. He sees her laying on her bed, staring up at the cieling. Some food is on a table by the window. "Emma?" Jack says knocking on the window. "I see you in there. People are wondering how you've been. Please have courage. I know it's hard to, but just let mother in. You only have mother now, it's you and her. What are you gonna do?" Jack presses his forehead against the window and whispers shakily, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" With that he sends a snowflake into the room through the little crack in the window and leaves.

The snowflake floats through the room and lands on Emmas nose. She sits up and looks around the room, only to hear the door opening and closing. She feels a strange sort of peace and feeling that Jack never blamed her and that she should be happy for his sake. She gets off the bed and stands up walking to the window. She looks out and yells, "Mom? Can i go build a snowman?"

**The End**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

So already 4 of you have reviewed and 4 of you had Favorited, that doesn't seem like a lot but to me it is. Anyway thanks to those that reviewed, Favorited, and just read it. If any of you have any requests for another parody like this or a one shot, just tell me. I do plan on writing actual full-length stories but my schedule right now will only allow small stuff. So message me, leave it in the reviews, just get it to me somehow if you want me to do something.

OK that's all i gotta say. Bye.


End file.
